


Nightmares

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You go to your favourite doctor after being unable to sleep. She leaves you with not only a few hours of rest.
Relationships: Sarah Reese & Reader, Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

You nearly fall up the stairs approaching her apartment from tiredness, and you softly knock on the door. "F/n? What are you doing out this late?" You pull her head down to reveal your eyes with huge bags underneath them and them being puffy and red. "You said I could come over if I ever had trouble sleeping. I hope I'm not too much of a bother." She shakes her head with a smile as she invites you inside. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway." She takes your coat and brushes your arm in the process. "You are freezing!" You joke, "Well yeah, I did walk here." She looks shocked. "You walked? F/n, it's 11pm! Something could have happened to you!" You shrug. "Worth it to see you." Reese smiles. "Don't get yourself hurt okay? I worry about you." You sit down on one of her couches before watching a TV together. She gives you a blanket, which smells exactly like her, as she always smells of lavender. She talk a bit more and as the clock strikes midnight, you attempt to fall asleep on her couch as she goes back to her room.

It's 2am, and Reese wakes up to the sound of heavy gasping from the living room. She comes in to find you curled up on the couch, crying and shaking. She runs up to you, extremely worried, and pulls you in for a hug. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here. What's wrong?" You look at the floor. "Nothing important, just a bad dream. Go back to bed, I don't want you losing sleep because of me." She gently raises your face so you are looking her in the eyes. "Don't be silly, I want to stay up with you. What was the dream about?" You mumble something. "What?" "You got hurt.." She pulls you in for a hug, and runs your back comfortingly as you begin to cry again. "Oh F/n, I'm here, and nothing is happening to me." You chat for a bit more before Reese heads back to bed, and you attempt to fall asleep again. "Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you." She nods and gives you the pale blue sweater she is wearing which you happily put on. 

It's 5am, and once again Reese wakes up to commotion. The light is on in the bathroom down the hall, and the water is running. Reese opens the door to find you sat on top of the toilet, crying, with her sweater tied around your waist. "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up so I turned the water on to drown out the noise. I didn't get your sweater wet I promise it's just-" She pulls you in for a hug once again. "Later today we are going to see Dr Charles and you need to tell him what's going on." You shake your head. "No it's okay, I'm fine, go back to bed Sarah." She looks you in the eyes. "You aren't fine if you are waking up crying every couple hours. I have a couple more things I want to try." You sit down on her couch once again. "How about something warm, it will help you sleep." She says with a smile. "You?" 

She is slightly taken aback by your answer. "Sorry, bad time for a joke." She laughs slightly. "Actually, I have an idea which may help you. Put the sweater back on." You do so and sit back down. Reese sits down on the couch facing the TV and beckons for you to come over, which you do. She pulls you close to her and runs her hand along your back comfortingly as you watch a TV show together. "If I sleep does that mean I don't have to go to Dr Charles?" You look up at her. "Depends how long you sleep for. If you get enough sleep that you can function later today on shift, then no you don't have to." You laugh. "What's so funny?" "I can't believe you are doing all of this for me, seriously just go back to bed." Reese shakes her head. You lay your head on her chest as she starts the next episode, and you begin to feel sleepy. "Your hair is really soft, and fluffy." She laughs as you play with it. "You must be tired if you're as affectionate as this."She runs her fingers through your hair as you become more sleepy and you drift off by the end of the episode. Once she makes sure you are out, she turns the TV off and scrolls through Twitter for an hour or so to make sure you don't stir. After that hour, she falls asleep. 

Reese wakes up and sees you still sleeping soundly on her chest, which makes her blush. She runs her fingers through your hair and down your back, causing you to smile in your sleep. She checks the clock on her phone and sees it's 4:30pm, which means you both slept 10 1/2 hours together on the couch. She ruffles your hair to wake you up. "Wake up sleepy head, it's nearly time for work." You giggle and roll off of her, but fall off the couch and land on the floor. You both start to laugh like little children as you sit up. "Best night's sleep I've ever had." You get up and pull Reese back down onto the sofa, before burying your head in the crook of her neck. She begins to giggle. "I get I'm comfy but we have work." You groan and check the time. "15 minutes pleaseeeee." She looks down at you. "Fine." You snuggle up to her once again as she grabs her phone. "You smell nice...like lavender." She blushes even more. "Is this what sleep does to you, make you super sappy and flirty?" You shake your head. "I just like spending time with you, that's all. Possibly too much." She smiles, "Me too, and not just because I help you sleep." You both chuckle and you hug her tighter. "I don't wanna go to work.." 

She looks puzzled. "Why not?" You look away and mumble. "Because once I leave, this will never happen again.." She laughs slightly and moves your hair out of your eyes. "Who said it won't? What if I want to spend more time with you?" You look up at her slightly. "Really?" She nods. "You know? I'd love it if you came round after work." You happily nod which makes her smile as you jump off of the sofa and hug her tightly. "May I do something?" She says, to which you happily nod, thinking it will be a hug or something. She gently grabs your chin and tilts it upwards before kissing you slowly. As you pull away from her you are beet red and have the biggest smile on your face. You pull her towards you and kiss her again, as she wraps her arms over your shoulders. After about 30 seconds she pulls away. "As much as I love this, we are going to be late for work. We can carry on after shift." She smiles and goes to get ready, whilst you get back in the scrubs you brought with you just in case. You also do your hair the way you like it, to make you look good in front of her.

Reese comes in, in a button down shirt and trousers, with her labcoat over the top and pink lipstick. "Looking cute! For a psychiatrist anyway." She laughs. "Oi!" You go up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Just kidding." You show her the clock. "We still have 20 minutes before we have to leave, want to?" You gesture to the sofa. "I'm not sure what you are implying, but whatever it is I am down." You take her hand and twirl her around before pulling her in for a kiss again as she pushes you down onto the sofa. You pull her down next to you and wrap your arms around her. "You okay with this? Am I being too forward?" She laughs and shakes her head. You cuddle and scroll through Instagram for 20 minutes before getting up to leave. 

As you walk out of the door, Reese taps you on the shoulder and stops you. "Yes?" You looks you in the eyes with a smile and then pulls you in by the shoulders and kisses you. You pull away after the kiss with the biggest blush on your face. "Stopp! I'm never going to get rid of this blush by the time we get to Med if this carries on!" She chuckles. "Who said I want you to get rid of it?" You roll your eyes teasingly. She kisses you on the back of the neck, leaving a small lipstick mark which neither of you notice. You both head downstairs to her car and hop inside. "Are we going to tell people about this thing between us?" You ask. "Yes but not yet, I need to prepare myself for the teasing." You both laugh as you turn on the radio and begin to sing along and Reese drives. "I didn't know you could sing!" You blush slightly. "I used to do musical theatre in high school, haven't sung much after that." As you pull up to Med, you both grab your bags and walk inside. As you part ways Maggie raises an eyebrow at you and then follows you into the doctor's lounge. "Hey Maggie!" She smirks slightly. "When did Reese bring you to work? I thought you got the bus." You try to play it cool. "I normally do, but she insisted she didn't want me getting the bus late at night. No arguing with her." 

Maggie laughs. "Did she also insist you use her perfume too? You smell exactly like her, and-" As Maggie walks up behind you, she notices the mark on the back of your neck. "Oh, well I hope you two had fun." She begins to laugh as you turn around confused. She taps the back of her neck and your eyes widen as you run to the bathroom with a packet of wipes. Unbeknownst to you, you drop your phone out of your pocket while you were running, and it flashes while it's on the floor so Maggie picks it up. It's a text.   
Reese ❤️: You doing okay? And did you get past Maggie? She looked like she was onto you earlier lol. S x  
When you get back from the bathroom, you pack up the rest of your bag while Maggie makes a coffee behind you. You begin to pat yourself down as you figure out you don't have your phone. "Maggie I can't find my phone!" She turns around with a grin with your phone in her hand. You gasp and run after her around the doctor's lounge. You catch up and grab it, and see there is a text from Sarah on the lockscreen, which makes you blush bright red. Maggie notices this and laughs. "I knew there was a spark with you two." She hears a beep from her pager and smirks. "Best thing is, Reese just paged me and needs a doctor upstairs in the Psych ward, so you're going. Bye!" You facepalm and lock up your bag, and head upstairs.


End file.
